<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwelcomed cold by Noki_a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659750">Unwelcomed cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noki_a/pseuds/Noki_a'>Noki_a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noki_a/pseuds/Noki_a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during when Mc dies, but this time she doesn’t come back. Mammon is devasted.</p><p>Edit (9/27/2020): Its not a midnight ramble anymore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwelcomed cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gender neutral Mc</p><p>Trigger warning // suicide , death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     This wasn’t supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a normal day. It started as a normal day, so how did it end up like this! The foyer reeked of human blood, the smell weighing down on him. Blood wasn’t a stranger, it didn’t feel like a enemy. But here he sat Mc body cradled in his arms he hated it. Their body raked with cracking coughs, the reverberating through the echoing room. He could feel their crushed spine underneath his hands, he tried to avoid the damage but even he knew it was intensive.<br/>
(They wouldn’t survive)</p><p>       He could hear yelling, and shouting, he could hear the choked out words from them and belphie laughing. They faded into the background as he stared into mc wide eyes, glazed from shock. They couldn’t form words, he wasn’t sure if they even could. Had their vocal cords been damaged? Was there a rib stabbing into their lungs? He didn’t know. He hated it. He felt too hopeless. </p><p>“ma-mmon” it was weak, but anything they said was always welcoming.</p><p>“M-mc” he grasps their hand, uninjured but trembling.</p><p>He could hear screaming and the sounds of fighting. </p><p>       “Hey Mc can ya hear me? It’s all going to get better I promise. The doctor is going to fix ya right up and you’ll be good as new,” he didn’t know who he was comforting. He only knew it was a lie. Humans were weak and fragile, the doctors mostly took in demons. </p><p>      Mc squeeze their hands smiling ‘it going to be ok’<br/>
he squeezing back firmer. He tried to smile, but the tears were already flowing. His nose was already snotty and gross. </p><p>       Was this his punishment? Was Lilith mad at him for not being there for her last moments. Was it the universe's way of saying to try harder to be better? </p><p>       There were more voices yelling, something thumping on the carpet and more screaming. </p><p>      Another squeeze, lighter than before. He squeezed back “what was that? If you gonna hold my hand then hold it tight,” he teased, chuckling.</p><p>       Mc laughed, the sound rattled in their chest. It squeeze his heart, he kissed their clasps hands. He stared lovingly into their eyes, so full of warmth even now.</p><p>       Staring at them he could feel the warm nights, cuddling in Mc bed. The blankets piled on top of them, it was silent, peaceful from his hectic life. The soft fairy lights illuminating the dim room. They would gaze at each other, holding hands under the covers. It would be quiet until the mischievous glint came to mc eyes and they squeezed. He squeezed back harder, and harder. Until he would let mc win and wonderful chiming laughter would echo in the room. </p><p>       Another rattling laugh, and tears beading in theirs eyes, collecting until they would roll.. They knew what was going to happen. But it didn’t stop the familiar dread and crushing defeat he felt.</p><p>       “Hey don’t laugh at me,” a shaky laugh bouncing from his healthy throat, “you sound ugly.” he sniffed snotty and gross.</p><p>      They laughed, squeezing back. He could barely feel it. He could see the muscles losing their strength.</p><p>“Hey that one was weaker than before,” he squeezed, firm, the muscles moving.</p><p>       Tears dropped down mixing with Mc’s. Squeezing  firmer than before, their perfect lips curved into a small smile. He always imagine pressing his lips against them. They would be pillowy, chapped but soft. It would feel like he would be kissing the sun. </p><p>       It was already too late. He could feel their body going slack, eyes drooping shut. He knew what was coming. Not again, please, please, not again. He gripped Mc hands, he couldn’t make the same mistake twice. Not again.</p><p>      “Mc can ya hear me?” chuckling “I- My brothers, we love you. I love you. I love you so much you dumb human.”</p><p>please</p><p>“So please, don’t go”</p><p>      They smiled the happiest reaching their eyes, their fingers twitched and they went limp. He could also stare in shock. </p><p>“No…”</p><p>      The room went silent, there was no laughing. Not even the murderer. Where was he?</p><p>      Their weight felt like he was carrying a hundred mountains. They looked so peaceful, like they were sleeping. Their warmth was still there, not for long. He choked “n-no” not again.</p><p>      He cradled the body close, he needed to feel every inch of them. To relinquish in the fleeting warmth.<br/>
(He would never feel it again)</p><p>      He buried his nose into their hair, he could still smell the faint smell of their shampoo. Memories of late night cuddling, flooded his senses. The soft snores, their limbs intertwined, the warmth as they cuddled under the covers.<br/>
(He could never have it again)</p><p>     The air felt too heavy, crushing him down. Faintly he could hear the echoes of swords clashing. He needed to leave, to help his brothers. Or another one would be lost.</p><p>      He could barely hear the footsteps approaching, too heavy. A hand on his shoulder, too cold. </p><p>“Mammon, it's time to let go” too deep, too baritone.</p><p>“Mammon,” it was all wrong.</p><p>       He opened his eyes, when had he closed them? He stared down and Mc’s (lilith) face. He looked up to Barbotos calm face, way too calm. Anger seeped in, glaring at him.</p><p>“Why did you let this happen,” no reaction from those cold, empty teal eyes. </p><p>“You knew didn’t you!” he threw the hand off his shoulder. Growling his wings flaring angrily</p><p>“Mammon I assure you. I wasn’t aware of these current event” too calm.</p><p>“BULLSHIT, TAKE ME BACK. TAKE ME BACK” the soft snores, the warmth, everything.</p><p>      Another hand held his shoulder, bigger and warmer. “Mammon,” diavolo’s voice firm “that’s enough. We can’t save them” he hadn’t tried. </p><p>      He grinder his teeth standing up, knocking the hand off his shoulder. He cradled Mc to his chest, glaring at the man in front of him. </p><p>     “No” and he ran, ignoring the shouts of his name. They would follow him no doubt. He just needed to be alone, just for a little bit, just the two of them.</p><p>     He ran until he couldn’t no more and collapsed to the ground, careful to avoid Mc’s injuries. His chest heaved, gasping for air as he stared up at the eternal night sky. The cold nipping his bare chest, he wrapped his arms around Mc’s body protected them from the cold night.</p><p>      He stared at the moon memories of when they had first met flashing through his mind. He was a caretaker to a stupid human and he ditched them to go party at the first chance he got. He wished he had stayed and showed them around like he was supposed to. He shivered, burying his nose into Mc’s hair inhaling the fleeting scent.</p><p>“Mc...” </p><p>“Mc....”</p><p>No reply, he didn’t want to face reality. </p><p>      Lilith was still too fresh, he hadn’t seen the body. They had never found it.</p><p>      “The sky looks beautiful tonight” he had started to genuinely get excited to wake up in the morning without the dread weighing him down. He finally had someone to stand up for him when the teasing got too bad. He finally started to feel the empty hole in his heart get smaller. Now the gaping hole was bigger than last time.</p><p>      Absentmindedly he caress his heart, simple repetitive motions. Closing his eyes he listened, to the soft chirps of animals, the rustling of leaves. Normally a stab to the heart wouldn’t kill him. At least not a low ranking demon he would heal too quickly. If he did it, energy built up in his palm<br/>
before it died out</p><p>His brothers</p><p>Lucifer, Levi, Satan, Asmo, and Beel....</p><p>      He opened his eyes staring at the moon. He couldn’t do that to them, he loved them too much. He slid his hand down to his stomach.</p><p>A chance</p><p>      Shifting back to his human form, the jacket materializing protecting him from the cold night. He looked at Mc face, beautiful. “I’ll see you soon, ok” leaning down to kiss their lips, it was cold and chapped, but perfect.</p><p>      Energy building up until it bursted, pain spread around his abdomen. He evened out his breathing, with a shaky sigh. Hsmiled looking at the moon one last time, holding Mc tight in his arm and with one last kiss..</p><p>..he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the crappy quality, haven’t write in so long. My writing isn’t too good. Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>